


Final chapter

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920





	Final chapter

　　

　（0）

　　”所谓的救世主，就是为了拯救他人而存在的。”

　　他无所不能且受万人敬仰，在布满荆棘的前路挣扎着继续前行。”

　　“并在必要的时候做出抉择。“

　　"痛失所爱。”

　　

　　

　　（1）

　　Harry感觉自己做了一个很长的梦，再次醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是无比熟悉的天花板，他意识到自己正躺在那张被别人戏称为”救世主专用“的床位上。

　　棕发青年抬了抬手，发觉自己浑身上下软的像一滩水，一点力气也提不起来，脑海中有什么至关重要的东西被遗忘在不见天日的阴暗角落。

　　他啧了一声，调动全身仅存的一丝丝力气将自己从床上强行撑起来，顿时感觉天旋地转，又重重地倒回到洁白的床单上，将老旧的床板弄出吱吱呀呀的声音。

　　救世主觉得自己很有可能睡了几个月之久，才能让身体机能退化到这种程度，他听到一群人议论纷纷的声音伴随着急匆匆的脚步声越来越近。 

　　”感谢梅林！你终于醒了，Harry。” 一头红发的清秀少女看到躺在床上一脸无奈的Harry，喜极而泣 ” 我还以为你会一直这么沉睡下去。。。“ 她的声音因激动而颤抖不已，趴在床边握住对方的手。

　　“看来他终于完成了那个使命，真是不容易。” 站在一旁的McGonagall 教授久违地露出慈祥的笑，安慰性地拍着Ginny的肩膀。 这个苦命的女孩儿一直没有办法忘记此时躺在病床上的人，盲目地相信着他总有一天回到自己身边。

　　即使对方的心根本就不在她身上。

　　”这是他自己选择的路，没什么好同情的。“ 站在远处的黑衣教授冷冷开口，始终没有往床边靠近一步，他向来不愿意加入这种令人感动的再会，毕竟摆着一张面瘫脸会显得格格不入。

　　“你现在感觉怎么样，Harry?" Ginny抬起头，嘴角还挂着欣喜若狂的笑，尽管她的脸上还沾染着未干的泪痕 ”有没有觉得什么地方不对劲的？”

　　救世主扯出了一个疲倦的笑摇了摇头，并不想让红发女孩因为自己的事情担惊受怕，小题大做向来都不是他的处事风格，更何况自己连现在的情况都没有搞清楚。 

　　”我没事，Ginny,不用担心。“ Harry的声线因为长时间的沉睡而变得低沉嘶哑，听着让人十分心疼 “就是想不起来之前到底是因为什么事才让我躺了那么长时间的。“

　　他故作轻松地活动着因为太久没有动过而变得僵硬的肩膀，意识到在场的所有人都陷入了近乎诡异的沉默，这种感觉并不好受，就好像自己做了什么毫不知情的蠢事一般。 

　　“McGonagall教授，请问我究竟睡了多久？“ 救世主无法忍受那令人喘不过气的压抑气氛，思索了一会儿决定向Gryffindor的院长问出这个问题，虽然她总是不苟言笑，但终归比那个有些讨人厌的扑克脸强。

　　对方走到床前，在Ginny Weasly让开的地方坐了下来，破天荒地露出一个温柔的笑意，这是Harry印象中她第一次对自己展现出这种微笑。

　　”大概一个月左右，Mr.Potter. 你在上次Qudditich大赛的时候经历了一场很严重的坠落事故。“ McGonagall故意挤眉弄眼地做出一副很夸张的表情，引得棕发青年下意识地发笑 ”说真的，比我上学时的那次还要严重不少，Gryffindor差点就失去了一位最出色的找球手。“

　　格兰芬多院长突如其来的幽默风趣让救世主没有注意到Snape微微抽动的嘴角，他像是无法忍受这温馨的场面一般转身离开了病房，始终没有和刚刚康复的青年多说一句话。

　　”你需要好好休息，Harry，长时间的卧床让你的身体需要一段时间才能康复。“红发少女笑着说，打趣地在对方的额头处弹了弹 “你很幸运，连这个学期的期末考试都不用参加了。 Ron可是为此忙的焦头烂额的。“ 

　　挚友的脸从脑海中一闪而过，Harry突然感觉到内心一股没来由的抽痛，他抬起头，望着Ginny一字一顿地缓缓开口。 

　　“我总觉得自己忘记了什么很重要的事情，Ginny，就是那种不可或缺的记忆。”救世主露出了一个苦笑，对方那清澈透亮的瞳孔映现出自己憔悴不堪的模样 ”也许是上次意外摔得太狠的缘故，我这不争气的脑子什么也想不起来了。”

　　Ginny的身体微微颤抖着，张了张嘴想要说些什么却被McGonagal教授制止， 她将即将面临失控的可怜女孩挡在身后，再次变成了以往的严肃模样。 

　　“正如 Miss Wesaly所说，你需要好好休息，Mr Potter.” 她拽着红发少女一起站起身，祖母绿色的瞳孔如同平静的秋水般波澜不惊 ”晚些时候我会通知Mr Weasly 来见你，我想你们会想好好聊一聊。“

　　两个人开始向出口走去，留下一头雾水的救世主在病床上不知所措，他不明白对方为什么要那么火急火燎地要带着红发少女离开，就好像她们有什么事情在瞒着自己。

　　”Harry。“ 

　　Ginny在已经迈出门扉的那个瞬间转过身，扯出一个令人心碎的笑意，Harry觉得自己好像看到对方眼里不知在什么时候沉积的泪水。

　　”有些事情，不去刻意回想也罢。“

　　（2）

　　"你现在感觉怎么样？Harry？我听Ginny说她在刚见到你的时候你都没法起身。“ 红发青年笑着说道， 将手中点燃的蜡烛放在简洁的床头柜上 “说真的，我一开始压根就没信她，你知道的，女生嘛，经常因为一点小事而大呼小叫。”

　　他从旁边扯了张椅子坐了下来，把手中的南瓜汁递给自己的挚友，看着他下意识地闻了闻后嗤笑出声，对方的样子就像是个未经世事的孩子一样青涩，让人难以想象他就是那个鼎鼎有名的救世主。

　　“放心吧，Harry。我没在里面加一些奇怪的魔药，虽然说看你不停打嗝也的确挺有趣的。” 

　　救世主笑了笑，刚刚恢复意识的空档期还没有完全度过，导致他其实并没有什么食欲，但自己无论如何以不能拒绝挚友的好意，更何况对方可是在期末考试的重压下还抽出时间来陪他谈天说地的。

　　”谢谢你，Ron." 棕发青年将南瓜汁一饮而尽，长时间的昏睡让他的身体还没有办法很好地接受食物，但总体来说感觉还不算太坏 “没想到你还有那么细心的一面。” 

　　Harry这句话倒是说的真心实意，他还真没想过自己这个认识了六年之久，大大咧咧的挚友还有这么体贴的时候，一般情况下他们都是一起在Snape的课上不断炸坩埚的。

　　“你这话说的是想让我高兴还是伤心啊，Harry。” Ron装出一副很受伤的样子往前凑了凑，把枕头垫在床头让对方能够找到一个舒适的姿势靠着 “我可是一直很靠谱的好嘛？”

　　“我要是把你说的这些话传出去，其他学院的学生怕不是要笑得直接晕过去。” Harry坏心眼地笑着，他总是喜欢没事捉弄一下自己这位神经大条的挚友 “Ron Weasly 认为自己是整个Gryffindor学院里最善解人意的学生了。”

　　救世主故意模仿着对方的声音说话， 引得彼此不约而同的笑出声，那些充斥着浑身上下每一根神经的疲倦感也在不知不觉中得到了或多或少的缓解。 Ron好像有着与生俱来的特殊才能，无论是多么绝望的情况，只要有他的存在就能让自己觉得其实这一切其实也没有那么糟糕。

　　这是也为什么对方是他这么多年来唯一一个可以交心的朋友。 

　　”Ron,我想问你一件事情。“ 救世主看着对方的笑颜缓缓开口，觉得时机已经差不多成熟了，他一直很在意Ginny在离开的时候下意识地说出的那句话，虽然说对方处于某种原因不愿意告诉自己到底是什么事情，但她的哥哥一定会将这一切都坦诚地说出来。

　　”你想问什么，我都可以告诉你，Mate.“ 红发青年缓缓开口，挥动魔杖将不经意间熄灭的蜡烛重新点燃 ”当然了，别指望我会告诉你期末考试的答案。“ 

　　Harry翻了个白眼， 做出一副很无奈的表情 “看在梅林的份上，指望你的答案还不如让我自己去找Snape吵一架来的方便。” 他实在是想不明白自己的这位室友是哪里来的自信让他能够说出这种不切实际的话。

　　Ron不可置否地摊了摊手，对对方的略微带有一点嘲弄意味的话语毫不介意。 

　　”说吧，想问什么？“

　　红发青年突然间变得严肃起来，让Harry甚至产生了这是另外一个人的错觉， 他思索了一会儿还是觉得没有必要在自己最好的朋友面前隐瞒什么，更何况眼下也只有他能解答自己的疑惑了。 

　　“我是不是忘了什么事情，就在我从扫帚上摔下来之前？“

　　救世主看到对方的表情有了微妙的变化，虽然只是转瞬即逝，但还是应征了他的想法。

　　自己的确忘记了什么非常重要的事情。

　　“人在从高空坠落的时候难免会伤到脑子，Harry，就算是你也不例外。” Ron 笑着说道，把帘子拉起来，二人的影子在烛光的映衬下显现在上面 “就比如说你忘记了期末考试的范围之类的。” 

　他这么说着，抢在对方还没来得及说出更多之前将Harry拥入怀中，长达一个月的无意识状态让他的身体消瘦了不少，令红发青年的内心感到阵阵抽痛，短暂的沉默后，像是约定好的那样说出苍白无力的谎言。

　　”相信我，Harry，你什么也没有忘记，只是因为睡了太久所以变得有点神经质罢了，多休息一下就会好的。“

　　Ron的语气是那么的坦诚，让救世主找不出反驳的话，他并不是那种死缠烂打的性格，即使能够感觉到对方有所隐瞒，自己也不愿意去继续深究，让双方都陷入一种很尴尬的境地。

　　他这么想着，扯出一个柔和的笑意后闭上双眸，全身心地享受着来自挚友温暖的拥抱。

　　”我相信你，Ron,就因为你是我独一无二，唯一的挚友。“

　　红发青年在听到那句话的时候，任由泪水划过面庞后将头迈进对方的肩膀。

　　”是啊，唯一的挚友。“

　　（3）

　　Harry感觉在自己回来后，Hogwarts就发生了一些潜移默化的转变，就连他本人也说不上来那种奇怪的违和感究竟是从何而来。 

　　就比方说，Slytherin的学生不再像以前那样无时无刻地讨人厌，Ravenclaw的学生也不再整天耗在图书馆里。

　　说到图书馆，救世主觉得自己忘记了一个很重要的人，却怎么也想不起来她的名字。那些零散的记忆支离破碎，无论怎么努力地去回忆也无济于事。他觉得再这么下去自己迟早有一天会成为第一个因为健忘而郁郁寡欢的Gryffindor。 

　　棕发青年的康复时间比预想的要快上不少，仅仅半个月，他就能像其他学生一样正常参加六年级复杂繁重的课程了，虽然这对可怜的救世主来说并不能算上什么好消息，毕竟Snape的魔药课简直可以要了他的命。

　　Harry没精打采地坐在图书馆里，强迫自己去集中注意力地去阅读那本厚重老旧的魔药教材，虽然Mcgonagall 教授给了他不需要参加期末考试的特权，但就这么有恃无恐地享受不公平的待遇也的确不是救世主的性格。

　　“其实你不用那么努力的，Harry，上一次你在比赛里受的伤真的很严重，我亲眼目睹。” 黑发女孩把一摞教材放到桌子上，在他身边坐下后缓缓开口”我很抱歉，那种意外在Quidditich的比赛里其实并不常见。“

　　救世主抬起头，冲着Ravenclaw的找球手笑了笑，他一直觉得Cho是一个很温柔的女孩儿，无论什么时候看到都会有一种独特的吸引力，就算在有求必应屋的事件后也不能改变这个不争的事实。

　　"没事的，Cho，躺了那么长时间我也不想再这么颓丧下去了，再说我也快毕业了，没那么多时间可以浪费。“ 棕发青年犹豫了一下，看着对方的面庞缓缓开口 ” 不过你说你看到了我从扫帚上摔下去了？“

　　华裔女孩儿点了点头，她将手中的书合上，转过身正视着对方那承载着星辰大海的翠绿色瞳孔 “那是你们Gryffindor和我们Ravenclaw的比赛，Harry，当时我就在你旁边想要去抢金色飞贼。” 

　　Harry默不作声地听着拉文克劳找球手的陈述，不知道为什么，他总是觉得对方在有意无意地隐藏着一些事情，就连她的目光也和往常截然不同，躲躲闪闪。

　　出于最基本的尊重，救世主听完了整个故事。

　　”所以说，Cho,当时我们正在高空抢夺金色飞贼，然后我突然没来由的失去意识掉下了扫帚，摔倒了地上？“

　　对方点了点头，尽力表现出一副神态自若的样子， 救世主可以百分百确定这个故事的可信度几乎为零，尽管自己总是在Qudditich比赛的时候出现各种意外，但像这种没有任何前因后果的还是第一次。

　　”我当时没能来得及救你上来，Harry，对不起。“ Cho的声音放得很轻，带着显而易见的内疚意味 ”如果我能反应再快一点的话这一切也就不会发生了。”

　　Harry摆了摆手，示意对方不用介意，整个故事的真假先不提，他可不想拉文克劳找球手因为自己的事情而感到伤心。 

　　“没事的，本来Quidditich就是一项危险的比赛，谁都不能保证不会出现意外事故。” 棕发青年随意地翻了翻手底下完全没有看进去的书，看着对方的眼睛扯出一个真诚的笑 “恭喜你们获得那场比赛的胜利，Cho,你是个非常出色的找球手。”

　　华裔女孩笑了笑，转过身去不再说话。

　　救世主决定将那个一直存在于内心深处的疑问说出口，在潜意识里他总觉得这个词一定和Ravenclaw的学生有关，却怎么也想不起来是 出自于谁人之口。

　　”Cho?"

　　"嗯？“

　　”你知道Nargles这个词的意思吗？“

　　

　（4）

　　Harry觉得Hogwarts一定发生了什么大的变故，而且自己绝对是那件事的核心人物，但就是没有人愿意说出事情的真相。

　　大家就像是统一过说辞一般，说他是在Gryffindor和Ravenclaw的魁地奇比赛中突然莫名其妙的失去意识后狠狠地摔倒地上而昏迷的。不管是学生，老师还是教授都说的那么顺理成章。 

　　救世主甚至还特地去问过Zabini，毕竟那是自己唯一认识的一个斯莱特林，他曾经妄想过从对方的嘴里问出些线索，结果被毫不留情地赶出了Slytherin的公共休息室。

　　“我没必要和一个Gryffindor说那些废话，Potter, 不过我劝你不要固执己见。”

　　棕发青年看到青年的巫师袍上用魔法印上去了两个大写的P，大概是对方心仪之人的名字，他清楚地意识到在这个节骨眼上自己再怎么问也不会有任何结果，毕竟Slytherin和Gryffindor那剑拔弩张的关系全校皆知。 

　　那天晚上，Harry很晚才回到Gryffindor的休息室，看到自己的挚友坐在沙发上睡着了，手里还捧着一本被打开了的魔药教材，很显然，对方没能抵抗睡意的诱惑。 

　　救世主从房间里把红发青年的被子拿出来为他盖上，在转过身去的时候听到对方痛苦的呻吟。

　　他在呼唤某个人的名字，自己却像是被施了法一般什么也听不真切。

　　他看着Ron在睡梦中流下泪水，犹如被一把尖刀来回划过心口，缓步向前后将对方搂得更深。

　　“我会找的整件事情的真相，Ron.” 救世主的声音放得很轻，生怕将红发青年吵醒，即使他正处于永无止境的噩梦之中。

　　“不惜一切代价。”

　　

　

　（5）

　　“Snape教授，我想要请问您我失去意识的真正原因。“ Harry强忍着浑身的不自在，直视着黑衣教授那张面无表情的脸，他实在是受不了炼制室里那过于阴冷的气息和对方那副苦大仇深的样子，如果可以，自己宁愿去图书馆耗上三天三夜。 

　　不过话说回来，在连以诚实著称的Hufflepuff学生都不愿意讲出实情的情况下，还能有什么办法呢，总不能期盼着答案从天上掉下来吧。

　　“我没有义务回答你的问题，Potter.” Snape一字一顿缓缓张口，将一整颗不知道是什么的奇怪植物丢进坩埚后注入魔力 “格兰芬多扣十分。”

　救世主扯了扯嘴角，自己从来没有像现在这样那么厌恶对方那副自以为是的嘴脸，尽管黑衣教授的扣分制度原本就丝毫不讲道理。他大步向前，毫不畏惧地注视着对方的瞳孔恶狠狠地开口。

　　“您也许可以像以前那样用自己身为教授的特权来阻止我，但别指望我会放弃。“ 年轻Gryffindor的声线中带着显而易见的愤怒，抓住对方正在施法的手 ”就算付出一切代价我也会找到这件事情的答案，Snape教授。“

　　语毕，Harry转过身，向地窖门口走去，他实际上并不知道自己这样鲁莽的决定是不是正确的，毕竟Severus Snape是全校唯一一个还有可能坦白的人，把关系搞得那么僵无非会让之后的过程变得更加困难。

　　”你是认真的。“

　　救世主觉得自己大概是因为躺了太久的缘故，才产生了幻听，他转过身，难以置信地望着逐渐靠近的黑衣男人，对方的脸上依旧没有任何表情，如履薄冰，每一步似乎都伴随着重大的决定。

　　“Gryffindor的学生从不撒谎，Snape教授。” Harry毫不犹豫地对上对方冷漠的目光，他感觉自己就像是得到了奖励的孩子一般兴奋不已 “这是我自己做出的决定，教授，您可以信任我。”

　　Snape冷哼一声，像是没有看到救世主一般径直绕过了他，摆了摆手示意对方跟上。

　　“人总是要为做出的决定付出代价，因为他们没有意识到自己的行为有多么愚蠢而幼稚。” 

　　棕发青年第一次察觉到了对方语调中微妙的情感波动。 

　　“你和你父亲一样，Potter,狂妄自大而目中无人。” 

　　但你有她的眼睛。 

　　（6）

　　他被带到了冥想盆前，Harry已经不记得自己有多久没有再踏足这个地方了，对方从密密麻麻的容器中拿下一个透明的玻璃瓶，走到面前注视着他。

　　”这是你自己的决定，Potter,不要后悔。“ 即使是在这种时候，Snape依旧是一副不苟言笑的模样，就仿佛他对这一切根本毫不介意 ”这是你最后的机会。“

　　救世主点了点头，出于某种特殊原因，对方千方百计地想阻止自己去探知被遗忘的记忆，但都走到这一步了，再说放弃未免就太可笑了。

　　”我不会后悔，Snape 教授，因为这是我必须要面对的事情，不可能去选择逃避。 “他一音一顿，将每个字都咬得更深，深吸一口气，看着对方那张没有任何表情的脸继续开口。

　　”即使是轮回往复的永恒梦魇，我也会去面对。”

　　黑衣男人冷哼一声，转过身向出口走去。

　　”果然Gryffindor的学生都是一样的无药可救。” 他的声线带着一丝动摇，甚至有隐约的颤抖，Harry觉得自己第一次见识到了Severus Snape不为人知的另一面。 

　　”谢谢您，教授，作为唯一一个愿意告诉我真相的人。“

　　对方没有说话，逐渐消失在空无一人的阴暗走廊。

　　救世主平复了一下心情，将头伸进冥想盆内，如愿以偿地看到了那不堪回首的过去。

　　他真的很像你，Lily。 

　　（7） 

　　”难道说就真的一点办法都没有了吗？Severus？ 你知道的，我们不能失去Harry Potter。“ 格兰芬多院长的声线颤抖，面对着躺在床上，死气沉沉的棕发青年，她近乎无法站立。

　　救世主躺在床上，双眸紧闭，面如死灰般毫无血色，给人一种他已经不在人世的错觉。

　　“只要他自己没有办法走出那个阴影，就会一直是这样的一副样子，在噩梦中煎熬着直到死去。”

　　“是因为那个男孩儿？Draco Malfoy？”

　　黑衣教授点了点头，从巫师袍里掏出一张泛黄的相框，照片上的格兰芬多和斯莱特林在夕阳的映衬下互相拥抱，救世主的脸上挂着温存的笑。

　　”这是那个男孩儿的魂器，McGonagall.“ 他缓缓开口 ”在很久之前他曾经杀掉了一个人，并委托我把被剥离的灵魂存在这里。“ 

　　他无视掉同事难以置信的表情，走到床前一字一顿。

　　”我可以让Draco Malfoy残存的灵魂进到Potter的梦里，如果一切顺利的话他就会醒过来，虽然说这必然伴随着钻心的痛苦，因为他需要亲手杀死对方四次。” 

　　”我们已经别无选择，拜托你了，Severus.“

　　“我需要来自四个学院的女孩儿，她们必须要献出自己的生命，才能将这所谓被选中之人的命救回来。“

　　”那是不可能的，就算对方是 Harry Potter,也不会有人愿意付出自己的生命。“

　　”你必须要做出决断，McGonagall.我可以等到你想好了再告诉我。”

　　黑衣教授挥动魔杖，四张清秀的面庞映现在二人眼前。

　　“我已经通知这四个人，她们知道整件事情的原委，她们有权利选择自己的命运，没有人可以阻止。”

　　他消失在老旧的门扉外，留下Gryffindor的院长一个人瘫倒在地，泣不成声。

　　（7-2） 

　　身着四色巫师袍的少女站成一排，目光落在救世主的身上，那个人的样子让她们感受到心如刀割的痛楚。

　　”你们都应该清楚，这不是强制性的，就算不去做也没有人会怪罪你们。“

　　身着Gryffindor巫师袍的少女缓步向前，伸手轻柔地从那张冰冷的面容上划过。

　　” Harry是被选中的人，他必须要活下去，以救世主的身份，以一个格兰芬多的身份，以我最重要的挚友的身份。“

　　”Harry是我的朋友，他相信了Nargles的存在“

　　“如果这样能够完成Draco的愿望，我无怨无悔。“

　　”总得有人要去做的，不是吗？如果我一个人的牺牲可以换来拯救了Hogwarts之人的生命，就没什么关系了。“

　　黑衣教授扯了扯嘴角，第一次映现出一丝若有若无的笑。

　　”你们必须他的记忆里彻底消失，他会不再记得任何关于你们的事情。”

　　"Granger，Lovegood, Parkinson, Abbott，最后再问一次，你们不会后悔。”

　　四位少女握住魔杖，走到救世主身前缓缓跪下。

　　”Obliviate."

　　（8）

　　"真没想到，有一天我会和一个自大的Gryffindor一起并肩作战。“ 金发青年捂着右臂上的伤口，任由鲜血沾染苍白的指尖 ”到最后了我还是没能逃过这种讽刺的命运。“

　　救世主笑着，眼镜在混战中变得破烂不堪，鲜血从脖颈处蜿蜒而下，淌过狼狈不堪的巫师袍。

　　”都到这种时候了，Draco,就不要再嘲讽我了吧。” 他用尽全力挥动魔杖，将最后一个食死徒的身体灼烧，大口大口地喘着粗气 “从一年级吵到现在，你也真是无聊到了一种境界。”

　　Draco扯了扯嘴角，在对方沉浸在胜利的喜悦中时擒住对方的手腕，将他拉到自己身后，在那张布满新伤旧痕的面颊上落下一吻。

　　“记着，Potter,一个Malfoy可以做任何事情，只要他想。”

　　救世主很显然没有理解Slytherin的意思。

　　“打个比方，他可以为了挚爱之人挡下致命一击。”

　　他在蓝光乍现的同时挥动魔杖，与没死透的食死徒一同倒地。

　　他们最终获得了这场恶战的胜利，从黑巫师的手里拯救了霍格沃兹。

　　年轻的救世主瘫倒在地，折断的魔杖被扔到一边， 他近乎疯狂地喊着对方的名字，把千疮百孔的躯体搂在怀里。 

　　”你可真是不争气，Potter.“ 金发青年调动浑身仅剩的最后一点力气，解下对方脖子上被鲜血沾染的橘红色围巾，握在手里 ”我们明明就打赢了，不是吗？“

　　Harry似乎找不到合适的语言来表达自己的情感，只能拼命地摇头，将对方奄奄一息的残破躯体搂得更深。

　　”Draco,你还记得曾经说过的话吧。 “ 他带着泪扯出一个苍凉的笑，将Slytherin的围巾系在自己的脖子上缓缓开口 ”你说等我愿意跟你互换围巾的那一天，就对我说出那句话。“

　　”我现在愿意了，所以，你不能食言。”

　　金发青年的呼吸越发变得微弱，原本清澈无垢的蓝灰色瞳孔变得浑浊不堪，张了张嘴，贪婪地想要吸入更多的空气。 

　　救世主让Slytherin靠在自己满是伤口的肩膀上，残破的右手扣住对方的后脑，感受着对方越发微弱的呼吸后闭上双眼，逃避着不愿意面对的残酷现实。 

　　”说吧，Draco, 我就在这里，一直听着。“ 

　　金发青年嘴角抽动，笑的极尽温柔，他探出血肉模糊的右手，轻轻抚上对方被混杂着鲜血和泪水的面容。

　　Draco贴上救世主的耳廓，气若游丝，感受着对方颤抖的身体。

　　Slytherin的心脏在说出那句话的瞬间停止跳动，留下Gryffindor独自一人。

　　他将爱人逐渐冰冷的尸体搂在怀中，像个孩子一样哭得撕心裂肺。

　　（9）

　　Harry将头从冥想盆里拽了出来，他已经分不清在自己脸上的究竟是顺带出来的水，还是因为这可悲的一切而留下的泪。

　　"所以，你后悔了吗？Potter.” 

　　黑衣教授缓缓开口，俯下身，将手搭在Gryffindor的肩膀。 

　　对方没有抬头看他，只是在那里静静地跪着。

　　”抉择会一直伴随着痛苦，Potter,这是我们必须要学会面对的事实。“

　　苍白的自尊在这个瞬间显得那么可笑，万人敬仰的救世主将头埋进他最讨厌的教授怀里痛哭出声。

　　他知道了红发少年在噩梦中不断呼唤的名字究竟是谁，想起了那本还摆在床头柜的唱唱反调和黑皮肤Slytherin印在巫师袍上的大写字母。

　　他想起了曾经与挚爱之人所经历的一切，在近乎残忍的内疚与自责中苦不堪言。 

他宁愿自己从未想起过这一切

　　（10） 

　　“我们最终还是走到了这一步啊，Harry。” 红发青年笑着开口，将最后一件Gryffindor的校服放进行李箱后锁好 “时间一晃就过去七年，我还记得第一次看到Hermione把那本书丢到桌子上咱俩那滑稽的表情。 ”

　　救世主摊了摊手，把那张泛黄的照片放进上衣口袋。 

　　”要论学习的话，她可是Hogwarts史无前例的一绝。“ Harry笑了笑，坐回床上环顾四周，一切都和刚刚入学的时候没什么两样。

　　他仿佛看到了那两个未经世事，还带着一丝稚气的笑脸。 

　　“Ron. ”

　　“嗯？“

　　“关于Hermione的事情，对不起。” 

　　红发青年走到铺着红色被单的床前，坐到挚友身边后一字一顿地开口。

　　“你也会为她做同样的事情，不是吗？”

　　两个七年级的Gryffindor拥抱彼此，将被泪水占据的面庞隐藏。

　　---

　　他固执地要在宿舍多待上一晚，让自己的挚友先走一步。

　　他彻夜未眠，望着窗外飘落的鹅毛大雪发呆。 

　　黎明前的破晓如期而至，他拖着疲惫不堪的走到宿舍出口前。 

　　他推开了承载着无数记忆的老旧木板门，看到了那张笑得温柔的脸。

　　”一起回家吧，Potter.“ 

　　

　　（终） 

　　”您可以给我讲个您在Hogwarts上学时候的故事吗？Ginny外婆？“ 小女孩坐在老态龙钟的妇人腿上，笑的一脸天真地摸着对方的脸 ”我很想听！”

　　一头白发的老妇人笑的慈祥，轻柔地抚摸着孙女柔顺的头发。 

　　“好啊，我的小公主，你想听什么？”

　　“我想听您喜欢过的人的故事，我知道那个人不是外公。您看他的眼神里并没有爱。” 

　　老妇人停顿了一下，满是皱纹的嘴角露出一个温柔的笑。

　　“好啊，那就给你讲一个外婆上学时候的故事吧。”

　　”外婆曾经喜欢过一个人，他是大名鼎鼎的救世主， 为人温柔，英勇无畏。 “ 

　　”外婆和他被分到一个学院， 一起度过了七年时光。 “

　　”在那期间，他认识了一个高高在上的金发青年。 “ 

　　”他狂妄自大，目中无人，不可一世。 “

　　”他们爱上了彼此。“

　　"然后呢， 外婆？ 他们最终成为了彼此的那个人吗？”

　　老妇人笑了。

　　“当然了，他们一直不离不弃地陪伴着彼此，在我们总有一天都会去的地方。“

　　---

　　“I love you, Potter,more than everything in this world. " 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　　　

　　

　　

　　

　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
